


Broken Heart's

by Wolf_pack



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt Aidou, Hurt Ichiru, Hurt Kain, Hurt Rima, Hurt Seiren, Hurt Senri, Hurt Souen Ruka, Hurt Takuma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Papa!Kaname, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Rima, Possessive Takuma, Protective Zero, Romance, Whump, Yaoi, Yuri, bashing Yuuki Cross, evil yuuki, hurt maria kurenai, mama!zero, night class - Freeform, possessive Kain, possessive kaname, possessive ruka, protective kaname, rest of the night class are like children and Zero and Kaname are their parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_pack/pseuds/Wolf_pack
Summary: After the war the night class left for a years before returning. Now that Yuki is a vampire she's living in the moon dorm. Zero have been noticing that the night students have changed a lot. Even if they don't want his help Zero will give it to them whether they like it or not. Warning: Yuki Bashing! Night class whump! Parings; Zero/Kaname, Kain/Aidou, Takuma/Senri, Ruka/Yori/Rima, Ichiru/Maria





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own Vampire Knight
> 
> It's my first time writing a fanfic so if you have any comments on how to improve my fanfic please do tell me. English is not my first language so there may be some incorrect grammar. If you see any miss spelling or anything similar please tell me.

**Chapter 1 First shard of a broken heart**

As Zero was doing his night rounds making sure that no day students would try to sneak in the moon dorm to see their " ** _Beloved_** ". Ugh it's disgusted Zero that day students both male and females are so desperate to be with the **_vampire's_**. After he killed Rido the night students left Cross academy. But only a few weeks ago they returned with Yuki who is now also a vampire and living in the moon dorm. As Zero was walking closer to the lake he heard crying. Thinking it may be one of the day student's crying over a broken heart. Since the lake appears to be a place for crying out your broken heart. But what hem saw was surprise him. It was no one other than Senri Shiki.

* * *

Senri had the wort morning ever since they returned. Yuki has become horribly unbearable that would but Level E vampire's to shame. But he did not expect what happened after class. What she told him made him think that maybe she was right.

**_FLASHBACK!_ **

_Senri was only sitting and enjoying some time alone after class eating a pocky by the lake. After the was he and Takuma had become a lot closer after with the support Takuma gave him with the fact he was Ridos illegitimate son and that Rido possessed Senri body. Some where during their time alone he fell in love with Takuma. Which made him wonder if it would be a good idea to confess and hope that no one have figure out his feelings for Takuma. Deep in his thoughts that he was surprise at the sound of a twig breaking and turned around to see, Yuki._

_Yuki was standing there looking all smug and proud, with a grin she said "So I notice that you, the bastard child of Rido had a crush on our dear Takuma."_

_Senri flinched at the mention that he is the bastard son of Rido. Flinched once again when she started to laugh. It reminded him of a laughing hyena that's choking on a fly. "I do hope you never even think about confessing to Takuma right?! I mean it's obvious that he would never fall in love with you. The fact he is even spending time with you is quite a chock and I'm sure the only reason that he's spending time with you is surely out of pity. No one would want to be in a relationship with a bastard of Rido."_

_Smirking seeing that Senri curled into himself against the tree in despair and the smell of salty tears before going on speaking "Also I don't know why you are even modeling, I hope you know they only let you model out of pity. If not they would never let you model. After all you are just a useless and worthless."_

_Laughing even louder than before and Senri could only curl into himself with his head between his knees. To not let Yuki see his tears running down, feeling safer when she was gone but still feeling vulnerable being open in the forest. But Yukis laughter is still ringing in his ears taunting him._

_**FLASHBACK END!** _

Senri don't know how long it was before a annoyed voice broke his depressing thoughts "What the hell are you doing out here. You should be inside your dorm by now" Senri didn't even look up to know that it was Zero. The feeling of despair grow with the though of Zero seeing him in this weak state ans tried to avoid Zero's stare. "Nri...SENRI!" jumping up looking at Zeros face after being frighten of how loud he screamed his name. Only to realize in shame that Zero saw his tears running down Senris face. What surprised Senri was that Zero didn't look at him with disgust that usually was there when he looked at the vampire's. Instead disgust in his eyes there where only concern and sadness. Senris confusion what the only thing you could see in his eyes before he collapsed of tiredness and Zero could only panic while screaming his name as the vampire fell into his arms.

Zero didn't know what was happening first he find the vampire crying by the lake ignoring him and than being frighten by me screaming his name. Only to see Senris crying face and collapsing into his arms of tiredness scared him. He never seen any of the vampire's in this vulnerable state and was not sure on what could have cause it. One thing was for sure Zero could not let Senri out here alone and for some reason his vampire side was quite adamant on helping Senri and finding out what provoked him to end up in this state.

Zero lifted Senri in a bridal style and brought him to the headmaster resident and but him in one of the guest room. Zero put Senri under the cover and tucked him in like a child, thinking that he would not wake up for a while. Zero went to the kitchen and started to cook food for him and Senri.

It had only been a few minutes before Senri woke up in a unknown room, the smell of food was what woke him up. After a while just laying on the bead recalling the conversation he had with Yuki to Zero finding him in his weakest state. And it just confuse him how a vampire hater would help a vampire and not just leaving him there alone, instead Zero took him and left him in a room possibly a guest room at the headmaster residence.

Not being sure if he should go out the room or just stay here. But seeing as Zero already saw him crying it couldn't be any worse than it already is. Walking out the room following the smell into the kitchen Senri saw Zero in a pink girly apron cooking food. "You can sit down at the table the food is soon done. " said Zero not even looking at him as he keep cooking.

Senri did as he said and sat down at the table. It only took Zero a few more moments to finish the food and putting a class of water with blood tablets to make sure that Senri ate healthy. Once finish Zero put all the plates away and started washing and told Senri "There is a shower down the hall close to the guest room where you can sleep tonight seeing as the sun is soon up. It would be better if you stay here tonight."

Senri was shocked sure helping him and feeding him was one thing but offering to stay the night because the sun was rising was a whole another lever, for the hunter. But did as he was told, after the shower he returned to the room he woke up in he felt safer than being in the moon dorm where Yuki is. And for the first time ever since returning to Cross academy he could sleep without worrying if Yuki will enter without permission to tell him how useless he is.

* * *

" _ **USELESS BASTARD**! Did you really think Takuma would love you HAH, what a joke!" __said Yuki smiling evil as Takuma standing beside her shaking his head. "Did you really think I would want to be in a relationship with someone who let them be possessed by Rido. It only show how **weak** you truly are." Takuma started to laugh with Yuki as the rest of night class came forward laughting with them._

_" **USELESS** **!** "_

_" **WEAK!** "_

_" **WORTHLESS** "_

_" **PATHETIC!** "_

" _ **BASTARD!**_ "

_Senri could only cry seeing all of the people he cares about hate him screaming those horrible names covering his ears with his hand in hope of turning out the voices. Crying while screaming out "NO Nonononono stop, please just stop"_

_"ri...Nri...Enri... **SENRI!** " _

* * *

Zero was just getting out the shower when he finally though about what just happen in the resent hour. It trouble him finding Senri in such vulnerable state but what he did not get was why he felt the need to protect him from whatever harms him. As Zero passed by the guest room he heard crying and Senri screaming no over and over again. He did not even think before entering the room how he saw Senri broke his heart once again and decided to try waking him up from the nightmare Senri was in. "Senri...Senri... _ **SENRI!**_ " at the last shout Senri finally woke up completely terrified. As Senri came in eye contact with Zero he jumped into his arms crying even more than before. "Shh... everything is alright Senri." They are not sure how long they were in than position before breaking the hug. Senri's eyes are complete red from all crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The kind voice of Zero made him think if it would be a good idea or not before starting to tell him. He told him about him nightmare and how everyone though him as useless, worthless, pathetic and weak for letting Rido taking possession of his body. That Takuma would never love a weakling like him.

Zero when from having his heart breaking even more which made him wonder how much a vampire can make his heart break in pain. Before getting angry on how much he was putting himself down and decided to stop him. Putting his hands on Senri face forcing him having eye contact when Zero started to talk

"You are not weak, useless, pathetic or worthless in anyway. I don't know about Ichijo's feelings but he do not hate you that's for sure or he would not spend time with you at all. He would not have stopped Kuran from killing you. And I who hate vampire's do not think you anything of what you just told me. Understand you dream was just a bunch of lies I will not have you believing anything of it. I think you're a strong person to survive being possessed by Rido."

Senri had though that the hunter would agree with what he told him not telling him that he was non of those things. It touched his heart that no one could, he never expected that the one person who always hated him has telling him that he was strong to survive Rido. He could only nod as a respond and a small smile appearing on his face.

Relief appeared on Zeros face before asking Senri a question "Do you want me to stay with you or do you want me to leave?" Waiting on a answer from Senri before he just blushed while nodding. Senri pushed himself closer to the wall so Zero could come under the covers beside him. Zero put his arms around Senri so he was being the big spoon and Senri the little spoon.

That night no more nightmares came to Senri because he felt more protected sleeping beside Zero as if he was being protected by him. Like a older brother or a mother he never had. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria always wanted to play the violin and hoping that Kaname would teach her but after a conversion with Yuuki changed her mind. Can Zero help her or will she give up?

**Disclaimer; I don't own Vampire Knight**

**It's my first time writing a fanfic so if you have any comments on how to improve my fanfic please do tell me. English is not my first language so there may be some incorrect grammar. If you see any miss spelling or anything similar please tell me.**

**Summary: After the war the night class left for a years before returning. Now that Yuki is a vampire she's living in the moon dorm. Zero have been noticing that the night students have changed a lot. Even if they don't want his help Zero will give it to them whether they like it or not.**

**Warning; This is a Yuki bashing, mama!Zero, night class whump!**

**Parings; Kaname/Zero, Kain/Aidou, Takuma/Senri, Ruka/Yori/Rima, Ichiru/Maria**

**Thanks for your comments they are lovely!**

**I decided to make some changes in this chapter for someone brought to my attention that is was to familiar to another fanfic. And that's because I was inspired by said fanfic and was permitted from that author to write a fanfic that was inspired from their fanfic. This author is** YokaiAngel

* * *

**Chapter 2 Second shard of a weak heart**

After last night made Zero see Senri in a different light. He never expected to see someone who normally impassive and rarely show emotions. The nightmare from last night upset Zero a lot. Can't say a lot about Takuma's feelings but one thing that's for sure, no one hates him nor think his anything of those words. Zero can't even think about it without getting angry. Taking a deep breath and keep on doing his rounds. One of his favorite places with the exception of the stable was the hidden rose garden behind the school. That's when he saw Maria sitting in the gazebo with a violin. What's with these vampires that can't just stay in their dorms after class. Do they try to make his life impossible.

Walking up to her and said "Oi, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be back in your dorm." Maria was so startled she stood up and dropped her violin. The anger and the scolding he had planned disappear the moment her saw her face. Filled with dried tears and read eyes. Damn it! What is it with these vampires?! Apparently the vampires have some secret weapon that makes me weak because they have a puppy face. A cute in a weird vampire puppy face. First Senri and now Maria who's next Aidou?

* * *

Maria always wanted to learn how to play the violin but because of her weak body no one wanted to teach her. She had hoped maybe that Kaname would teach her since Maria had heard him play. But after the encountered Yuki all of her hopes had vanished. It all started with Yuki finding Maria on her way to Kaname.

_Flashback!_

_'I hope Kaname will accept teaching me the violin.' though Maria as she was walking to his room in hopes finding him there. But the person she was looking for was not there but instead it was the very demon...no devil..hm nope that would only insult both demons and the devil. If Maria even compered them to Yuki would be a greater insult you could even come up with. She is something even more vile that should not exist and she let Shizuka posses her body._

_"Well, well what can I do for you weakling?" Yuki said in a sneering voice that remind Maria when the teacher would scrap their nails down the blackboard. "I sure would hope that you do not thing about asking **my** Kaname to teach you how to play the violin." As Yuki out her nose in the air before passing by her and closing the door while saying "Like I mean what could you teach a little vampire that can barely walk without getting tired" Yuki left walking away laughing in a way that hyenas would run away in fright._

_But she could not deny what she said. Why would Kaname teach her the violin after what she had done. Allowing Shizuka Hio take over her body and creating chaos around the academy. She surprised that she yet had to be cast out the academy._

_Getting out the dorm and to her secret place seemed like a good idea that way she would not have to see Yuki more than necessary. Maria don't understand what Kaname sees in her and just hope that when she become s the mother of vampires. The vampire world would not go up in flames or maybe if they are lucky someone is stupid enough to kill her before the ceremony. That way they wont have to find out what's going to happen._

_Flashback end!_

Sitting in the gazebo looking at the violin she had wondering if she should just trough it away. It's not like Maria would learn how to play so it has no use for her. That when the tears started coming and would not stop. For what felt like hour may have been minutes of crying herself to hiccups before stopping all together. Maria was sure her eyes were red from all the crying but could not find it in herself to care at all.

That's when she heard the voice "Oi, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be back in your dorm." Maria was so startled by the voice she stood up and dropped the violin. She got red in the face from embarrassment that it had to be Zero to find her. Turning her back to Zero as she picked up her violin. "What are you doing with a violin" That was not what she expected Zero to ask after scaring her immortal life away. "I wanted to learn how to play the violin but, there is no one who would like to teach the traitor."

Thinking that maybe Zero would leave after getting the answer but that was not what happen. Zero took her hand and the violin, put them in playing position and started to explain the basics on how to play.

* * *

They keep going their violin lessons for a few days before Zero said something that shocked and scared her "What did you just say?" Zero took a deep breath before saying "I thing that maybe you should ask Kaname to keep teaching you. I have tough you everything I know about playing the violin, and I hate to say this but Kaname is better at playing the violin than me. " Turning to face her "You would gain a lot more from being tough from him than me. If it was piano lessons than I would be able to turn you a master on it. But the violin is not really my instrument even if I can play it.

Maria looked like Zero told her that she was going to be tortured for eternity. In other words she was a wreck mumbling all the possibilities that could come out of it until she said "Don't you maybe know someone else that could help me? I don't want to ask before I feel more capable and not a failure please?"

Maria already once again had tears in her eyes filled with terror. Zero could only take a deep breath and started thinking if there was anyone in this school that could play the violin and knows about vampires. After a while he remembers someone that could help. Considering this option it would be like killing two birds with one stone. "I know someone that is better than me and could help. Meet me here tomorrow night." said Zero while backing the violin. Maria asked out of curiosity who it is but Zero only said she would find out the next night.

As the next night came Maria could not wait with excitement but on the way to the hidden garden she once again encountered Yuki. But this time she barley listen to what Yuki said before running from the scene and leaving a choked Yuki. Once at the hidden garden she notice that she was a lot earlier than normal which made her pout for having to wait until Zero comes with the mysterious help. After a few minutes she started to hear voices she Maria recognized as Zero. But the other she just could not put her finger on who's voice it belonged to.

"Come on Zero tell me who is it I'm going to help with the violin lesson. To be truthful I'm surprised that you even asked for my help but still happy to know that I'm better at some things than you are." said Ichiru.

Maria blushed seeing that the mysterious person Zero told her could help was his own brother Ichiru. Ichiru the person she was in love with. Seeing both of them coming closer and Ichiru yet have to turn his head forward to see her. " Oi, shut up were here and so is the person you're going to help." said Zero. Ichiru then turned his head to the gazebo and saw Maria, before she could even say anything Ichiru grabbed Zero and turned their back to Maria. "Maria is the one I'm supposed to help what are you thinking. You know my feelings for her this is not a good idea." Zero only looked at Ichiru as if asking _'are you kidding my'_ and _'this is going to be a pain in the ass'._ "Listen Ichiru I know your feeling for her and I would suggest that you teach her everything that you know so she can later ask Kuran to help her. Also you be surprised that your feeling may not be as unrequited as though. Good luck." said Zero before leaving both of them in the garden alone.

Both of them where awkwardly standing there wondering who should take the next step apparently it was Maria who took the first step. "Ugh if you don't want to I'm sure I could figure something out. You don't have to force yourself to help me if you don't want to." Kicking himself for being an idiot and stopped Maria before she could say anything "How far have you gotten with Zero?" Chocked she answered that she know a bit more than the basic. _' That's strange I though Zero could a lot more than basic. But considering the fact that Zero told me she was to scared to ask which I can only guess was Kuran'_ though Ichiru.

Ichiru did not think a lot about it and started to teach Maria from where she left it with Zero. Nights passed since the lesson started and got closer to each other. One night Maria was playing the violin in the gazebo alone for Ichiru had prefect duties with Zero so he would come later. What she did not know that Kaname had seen her sneaking into the hidden garden with her violin and followed her. Once done playing she heard clapping turning around seeing Kaname-sama there blushing that he caught her. "I did not know you played the violin Kurenai-san." said Kaname. "I didn't play before but I got help from two people, I did think about asking you but did not think you would help me." Kaname could only stared before telling her that tomorrow night after having lesson with the one that's currently teaching her he would at the music room back at the dorm. "That's strange do you smell white heather's?" Maria did not have the time to react before Kaname left and was chocked that he could smell Zero's scent.

Ecstatic waiting for Ichiru so she could tell him the good new. When she saw Ichiru on his way to her she did not think before jumping into his arms and kissing him without a single though. "Wow...not that I complaining I guess this means that you like me?" asked Ichiru after getting to breath once again. Maria laughter lightly and answered "If you mean that I'm in love with you then yes." Both of them sat in the gazebo cuddling and giving each other kisses. "So what brought this on?" Maria looked at his eyes before telling him about the incident with Kaname-sama. Ichiru could not be happier for her when a voice interrupt them from kissing once again. "So you finally got together took you long enough." both turned to see Zero smirking at both of them. They could only blush so that their faces where blood red before Ichiru said "Wait, you knew that we had feeling for each other that's why you asked me to teach her the violin until Kuran could." Zero still smirking before leaving saying "Of course it's no like you two keep it a secret and if you did try it was very badly hidden. Try not get catch doing it here wouldn't have the day student or night student complaining about your indecently." Ichiru and Maria turned even redder after that comment if that's even possible before yelling "HEY!" and the laughter of Zero leaving was the only response they got.

* * *

**This is the end of the second chapter of Broken Heart's I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm thankful for all the lovely reviews and very happy so many loved it.**

**I'm open to anyone who has ideas for who I should write next and in what situation that person should be in and how Zero would help him/her.**

**ideas for who I should write next and in what situation that person should be in and how Zero would help him/her.**


	3. Third shard of a insecure heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own Vampire Knight
> 
> It's my first time writing a fanfic so if you have any comments on how to improve my fanfic please do tell me. English is not my first language so there may be some incorrect grammar. If you see any miss spelling or anything similar please tell me.
> 
> Warning; This is a Yuki bashing, mama!Zero, night class whump!
> 
> Parings; Kaname/Zero, Kain/Aidou, Takuma/Senri, Ruka/Yori/Rima, Ichiru/Maria  
> I saw some of the comments about what you wanted me to write next so this one is for just good ol me (on fanfiction.net)
> 
> Chapter summery: Zero is confused over his vampire side and why he helped the vampires and think them as lost confused children. Aido is having trouble and did something unforgettable and got caught by Zero. Can Zero help him or is he a lost cause. Warning this chapter have suicidal thoughts and self harm if this can be a trigger I suggest you don't read the past which is warned with suicidal thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the late update but I had a lot of homework and final exams at school so I didn't have a lots of time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter I made extra long for the late update.

Kaien was cooking thinking about his sweet son Zero and wondering what made him so irritated lately. Probably have to do with the vampires, after all he's is almost always irritated with them. Kaien could only hope that Zero could accept his own vampire side but sadly that's not happening anytime soon. That's when the front door was slammed right open with a great strength. "I don't get it what's with the vampires!" said Zero as he when to put his hand on the table looking right at Kaien. "What did the vampires do know darling son?" answered Kaien while smiling as Zero could only feel disgusted by the smile and at being called _'darling son_ _'_

"Fist don't call me _darling son_ alright. Second the three vampires I have recently encounters with have all being either distressed or being in deep depression so I just had to help them. I don't even know why but the vampire side of me is telling me to help them. It doesn't help that they reminds me of confused lost children." Zero only got angry after saying that out loud after all it's easier to deny when you haven't actually admitted it out loud. It doesn't really help that he do not understand his vampire side.

Kaien could only watch as Zero was making a wreck out of himself. But what surprised him was the mention of his vampire part wanted to help them and saw the other vampires as children. The mention pf the vampires being depressed and distressed was upsetting.

at do you mean they have bee distressed or in deep depression?!" Kaien said with a worried tone. Zero turned so fast you almost wonder how the head was still on his shoulders.

"What I mean is that about a week or more I found Senri crying in distress. When I took him back here he barley question anything did everything I asked, and later that night he had nightmare no not nightmare but night terrors. He could only fall asleep by my side. Maria was also crying when I found her holding her violin. She did not dare to ask teaching lessons from Kuran but she did not think anyone would teach the _traitor!._ She got lessons from both me and Ichiru now both of them are in a relationship. But both of them did not expect to get any help from anyone. I don't know who gave them that idea, but I will _**kill**_ that vampire."

Kaien was chocked comes without saying yet happy that Zero is getting to know them but the circumstances could have been better. "Have you asked Senri and Maria who gave them the idea?" Zero looked older and a lot more troubled than ever. "No, I did not in risk of making it worse. If they cant come to a person who will give them the comfort without feeling obligated to say why. I will not ask. But maybe I should ask them either way it cannot be healthy to keep it inside for so long."

Zero could't believe it Cross actually kicked him out after that last sentence. Talk about being careful with what you said or it shall happen.

**_Flashback!_ **

_"That's a great idea Zero-Chan! Now go out and find your vampires and get them to talk about what happen, bye bye!" and Zero was pushed out the door before being able to comprehend what just happen._

**_Flashback end!_ **

Looking all over the school for anyone (mostly Senri or Maria) in the night class to ask about what the hell is going on. But after hours not finding anyone probably because they already returned to the moon dorm. Zero stopped to think if would be a good idea to visit the moon dorm a demand what's going on or try more discrete method. After a while Zero gave up on trying to find any vampire that would willingly to explain what's going on only to stop in front the music room. Deciding if he can't find anyone that he might as well enjoy some time alone to play the piano. Once entering the music room he saw multiple of instruments and in the middle of the room was a giant beautiful black piano.

Walking up Zero touched the piano keys like if he pressed to hard against the keys they could break. Sitting down at the chair Zero started to play a beautiful melody and started to sing a song he composed himself. Thinking that no one would ever hear him sing and play at the same time because if they did he would get endless teasing by the vampires and that was not _'on the to do or not to do list'_.

Zero was so deep in his own world of playing and singing that he did not notice a person entering the room and listening when he sang. When Zero heard a sound like something heavy fell down he turned around to see the least expected person Aido. Normally you could always find him by Kuran side and if he thought about it Aido hasn't been by Kurans side lately. But what scared Zero was the shape Aido was in, there was blood everywhere and it is hard to figure out were the blood comes from. Zero did not even think for a second before lifting Aido carefully up in bridal style so he would not make the injury he has more severe that it probably is. There was only one place that he knew was safe enough to take care of Aido without interference, no vampires and no Kaien.

Trying to run and making sure not to aggravate the injuries Aido has is not easy. Once reaching the place Zero was looking for he could only hope that person is inside and not in the library studying. Because Zero could not knock the door he instead started hitting on the door with his left foot. After a few seconds the door opens faster that Zero expected and at the other side was Sayori. Sayori looked as she was about to ask a question but when she saw Aido the question when unasked.

"Get inside, I will bring some towels, hot water and bandages to clean up his wounds. Meanwhile lay him on the bed and try to make him as comfortable as possible and undress him as well. That way we can see were the are wounds and clean up all the blood." said Sayori as she went to her bathroom. She is one of the few who has a private bathroom. Which she right now could not be any happier for it. Finding what she needed and returned to Zero and Aido only to find Zero looking very worried and more protective than ever. Storing questions about for later Sayori started to clean Aido up of all the blood while Zero made sure that Aido did not move to much. That's when they notice the injuries at his wrist. Zero and Sayori looked at each others worries how a vampire could have open wounds normally they would have been healed up already. The fact it has not healed yet nor is looking close to is extremely worrying.

Once Aido was bandage up Zero and Sayori just sat there beside the bed looking at him.

"What's going on Zero. I know this is not the first time you have helped students of the night class. First Shikki and then Kurenai so talk."

Zero took a deep breath and told her that he did not know what's going on only that ever since the semester started the vampires have been acting weird. Zero told her about the encounter with Senri and Maria, about how depressed they have been feeling lately. Also about the motherly feelings that have been coming up every time he saw them hurt or when the vampires talked about self hatred and so on. Sayori could barely stop smiling at the way Zero described his feelings when it came to the vampires.

"It looks like you are getting attached to the members of the night class. "

Zero turned his head so fast Sayori almost though his head would fall of but was not surprised at his respond "NO F*****G WAY. THERE IS NO WAY I'M GETTING ATTACHED TO THE VAMPIRES." Shouted quietly if that's even possible so he would not wake Aido up.

Sayori laughed softly and said "You know that's not true. Those feelings you have been having is proof enough that you are starting to care about them. But that's not important, what's important is figuring out what have made the vampires the way they are." Before she could continue Aido started to groan.

Zero and Sayori's attention went to Aido waiting for him to completely wake up. When Aido woke up the first thing was to put his hand on his forehead because of the headache.

"Don't move, you fell hard on you head so you may have a concussion." Zero said not noticing the knowing smirk on Sayori's face. Aido saw the bandages on his wrists, he got a panicked look on his face knowing that Zero and Sayori saw his injuries. "Look I can explain.." before he could finish Zero asked him to just tell the truth and that it was not the first time someone form the night class has been acting weirder that usually. And that according to Zero is saying a lot. Aido knew by just looking at their faces that he had no other choice but was still worried about their reaction. Especially because it's about _her_ and the damage she has been doing lately.

**_Flashback (warning self harm and suicidal though's if this is something you want to avoid just jump this part to flashback end)_ **

_It had been going on ever since the semester started Yuuki had been making me hating myself. She started to complain about the way I always follow him is disturbing and is a burden to Kaname-sama. Later it escalated to she would follow me everywhere to tell me that I'm just a burden Kaname-sama with my presence, and she doesn't understand why he tolerate me. Then she responded her own question saying that my parent's must be paying Kaname-sama to tolerate me because they don't wan't to deal with me themselves._

_At first when Yuuki said that I didn't believe her but after a while I did. After all it was so obvious the only once that can stand me is Akatsuki, Ruka and Kaname. Which could only mean that Kaname was paid to take are of me so I would not be a bother to my parents._

_That's when I started to avoid all contact with Akatsuki, Ruka and Kaname mostly and the rest of the night class if possible. But with avoiding all contact as possible let me to start starving for touch. Used to at least be with others let me have some type of bodily contact, had greater consequence than expected._

_But tonight crossed the line. I never expected Yuuki to convince me to do what I have been thinking a lot about doing. Cutting myself to start to feel anything, the emptiness inside has been crowing ever since avoiding all contact with the rest._

_Yuuki was telling me about a conversion that she had with Kaname-sama to kick me out the school. After all I'm useless to him in any way possible. I hate to say this but I never had anything to prove otherwise, sure he has always been nice to me but that doesn't mean anything if he was paid to like me. But maybe she's wrong if it wasn't for the fact she proved me wrong and that Yuuki was right all along. She told me that Kaname-sama wanted to talk to me in his room. But when I got there I heard him talking with Yuuki saying that he though me as annoying, a burden and wished that he did not make a contract with my parents. Which included to take care of me and take me to Cross Academy so I would not be a burden to them. The last thing I heard before leaving is hearing him saying that I would be better of dead than alive._

_I could not listen anymore just when you think your heart can't break into dust it just did. Hoping to hide out in the school building from Yuuki but with no luck. She found me in the men's bathroom with a smirk on her face. After telling me I should do as Kaname-sama said and take my own life because I'm useless, annoying and a burden to everyone around me she started to laugh. Or tried at least god her laugh would make hyenas cry and hide a thousand feet's underground. Before she left she gave me a bottle with according to her will make my healing abilities slow deadly down. So if I dared to cut myself I would die because my injuries will not heal. I asked her where she got this and got the response that it was special made for this moment from Kaname. So he could die sooner than later._

_This made my decision even stronger than ever if Kaname-sama want's me dead then that's what I'm going to do. A least this way I can have done something useful for him. I highly doubt anyone would even care if I took suicide, if they had they would have confronted me by now as why I have been avoiding them. Remembering all the times I collect the things Kaname-sama destroy with his power must make him think I'm pathetic._

_I look at the bottle in my hand and drank it. That's when I took out the pocket knife and rolled up my sleeves. I hesitated before remembering everything that's been going on lately and started cutting the first cut. It didn't hurt but gave me more relief, for the first time in a while I can feel something other than emptiness. Another cut after another until on my left arm was five open cuts. But for some reason even if it gave me some relief it was not enough for me. I rolled up my right arm sleeve and started to cut another five. Finally feeling something other than emptiness is a pleasure beyond belief. Laying down on the floor not caring about the blood running out my cuts. Feeling the life leaving my body when I heard someone playing on the piano in the music room._

_Curiosity_ _was stronger that the weakness of blood loss gave me the strength to walk to the music room. When I open the door I did not expect Zero be the one playing on the piano. For the first time Zero did not look angry or annoyed but actually very peaceful and I can't believe I'm going to say this but he looked like an angel. The fact that the moonlight shines upon his face doesn't help at all. Just hearing the melody brought me a peaceful feeling I have never felt before. I could hear him play over and over again without getting tired of listening._

_That's when I felt so weak I had to hold myself up by putting all my weight on my hand that was holding on the door. My vision started to blur and I no longer could hold myself up and fell down on the floor. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Zero surprise face._

**_Flashback_ _end!_ **

"Then I woke up here, it's all I can remember. Please I know you have no reason to believe me but It's the truth I promise." said Aido giving them a worried look as if he was scared that they would not believe him that it was Yuki's fault. After all Zero and Sayori are friends with Yuki for a long time. It's more likely they would believe her than him a vampire that Zero can't stand and Sayori doesn't even know him that well.

"Hey, calm down it will not do you any good if you move. The injuries may open again and I would prefer it would not happen." said Sayori as she tried to make him stop moving. But also helped him to sit on the bed without make his injuries worse. She notice that Zero was extremely quiet Sayori looked at him, he had this look like he was about to kill someone. Hopefully that was about Yuki and not over the fact Aido said that he did this because of her.

"Zero is everything alright?" asked Sayori but when she did not get an answer Aido said "Please don't be angry with me I promise I'm not lying. I know I'm worthless, a burden, a freak and I'm better of dead but..." Sayori was about to stop him from keeping on talking but it was not her that interrupted Aido it was Zero.

"First sure you may be irritating sometimes but you are **not** **worthless, a burden, a freak nor better of dead. SO don't you dare say that!** " said Zero with a stern and angry voice shocking Aido. He never though that Zero would not agree with him and hate the though of him thinking like that. When he should be one of those who wanted that. But Zero was not done yet

" I know for one secure fact that Kuran. would not take payment to take care of anyone. Kuran takes care of you because he want's to. The fact that you collect the things he destroy with his power don't tell I said this but I think it's kind of adorable that you do that."He said blushing. Aido himself blushed when Zero said the last part.

"Now I was to ask you something extremely serious. Has Yuki done this kind of things to any other member of the night class. Making them feel like they are wort nothing and Kuran may hate them or find them a burden to the point they can't ask for help when they need to? " Zero asked with a serious voice and Aido though for a while if he should tell him the truth. It looked like Zero may believe him, that's when Aido though about what Zero said sounded a lot like what happen with Senri and Maria. Could it be that Zero was the one who helped them from what he knew Senri had nightmares and refused to ask for help so no one mentioned the nightmare or more like night terrors. But Aido did not think Kaname-sama know about the night terror's that Senri had. Everyone in the night class know Maria wanted to learn to play the violin but never asked Kaname-sama. Or at least until she had gotten help from Ichiru and another mysterious person she did not want to say.

"Was it you who helped with Senri with his night terrors and Maria to learn play the violin?" asked Aido and Zero said yes put that he still wan't to know if Yuki is the one who has been behind all of these thought.

Aido looked down at his hands before answering "Yes she has, I know you are in love with her. But she is not the person you once knew. Yuki has been doing this to everyone in the night class. She has been confronting everyone in different ways but they have been working extremely well. She's the reason why Senri has self doubt and nightmare. No one is sure what they are about but he looks better know like he has been sleeping. Many of us has been worried about him especially when doesn't even confide to Takuma. But I'm thankful that whatever you did has helped him and so are many of the night class especially Takuma."

"And when it comes to Maria many of us know that she has been kinda avoiding to talk to us after the incident with Shizuka. Which may be why she didn't dare to ask Kaname-sama for help with the violin. And I'm sure that Yuki made sure she never dared to ask, but you helped her and gave Maria the confident to ask Kaname-sama to help her." Aido had yet to look up from his hands but did not dare to. Aido don't dare yet to look up at them.

"Do you feel safe in the moon dorm with Yuki there Aido-san?" asked Sayori saying the same thing that has been running through his mind.

That's when Aido fore the first time in a while looked at Sayori who has been quiet for a while and said "No I don't feel safe living in the same dorm as Yuki. I don't think no one feels safe there. Especially when no one dare's to mention anything negative about Yuki to Kaname-sama. After all she is his fiance but to tell the truth I think that even Kaname-sama has been trying to avoid her as much as possible lately ignoring her as well."

"Sayori if I would carry Aido is it possible to take him to my room?" Zero waited for Sayori's response while she was thinking she said it would be no problem at all as long he did not put any weight on his wrist's it shouldn't be a problem at all.

Before Aido even knew it Zero had lifted him bridal style and Sayori had open the door.

"You know I can walk right I just don't need to put any weight on my wrist's Zero. So can you put me down now?" Zero chuckled lightly.

"Your body is still weak so not I will not put you down. You are just going to hope that no one sees you if your embarrassed over this don't worry I won't tell anyone." Zero responded with a small smile. It was the first time Aido saw him smile like that, it made him look just like when he was playing on the piano.

By the time they reached Zero's room Aido was almost asleep in his arms. Zero looked fondly at Aido once inside his room he put Aido under the cover of his bed. Changed his clothes and changed Aido into some of his own so he could be a bit more comfortable. When he was done and about to lay down beside Aido someone started to knock on his door. Zero open the door he did not expect a scared and worried looking Senri.

Senri was about to say something when he saw Aido sleeping in his bed "I'm sorry I-I should go..." Zero grabbed him by the arm and shoved him inside.

"Calm down Aido had an incident and I brought him here so he could sleep safety. Was it another night terror?" Senri said yes and could no longer hold on the tears and started to talk softly so he would not wake Aido up. Zero could only hold him in is arms while petting Senris hair. Once Senri was calm he asked what incident Aido was in and Zero told him all about from when he found Aido until now.

Senri was shocked that Yuki could have provoked Aido to do this but then again is not really surprising. But it was worrying if she could provoke one to take suicide what else can she do. The though of that scared him a lot. Zero notice this and told him that if he know there is anyone in the nigh class don't feel safe or need a place to stay he would try to help.

Senri could not help but ask "Do you truly believe everything Hanabusa said about Yuki?" Zero responded "Yes, as much I hate it I have myself notice she changed a lot since she became a vampire. And not for the good but never expected this to happen."

"It's not your fault no one knew what would happen when she became a vampire. If it helps no one in the night class likes her anyway which is why she act's the way she does. Also Zero you can call me Hanabusa instead of Aido if you want to of course." Zero and Senri was surprised at hearing Aido talk expecting him to be asleep by now.

"I'm sorry if our talk woke you up Hanabusa. I didn't meant to it's just that..." Senri started to explain when Hanabusa interrupted him "It's alright I wasn't asleep yet so you didn't wake me up. Beside I'm just glad that you can talk someone with your night terror or at least have someone you trust enough to be with when you have them." Hanabusa said with a tired smile and Senri smiled back at him. Not noticing Kaien standing by the doorway smiling softly at how cute the looked together sleeping. But getting angry when he remember what they said about Yuki and what she had done. Thinking 'Looks like I should have a talk with Yagari-kun about Yuki and what's going on!' was the last thing the though before closing the door to let the three of them sleep quietly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the need of the third chapter of a Broken heart's.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and please give me comments about what you think and ideas are always welcome.
> 
> See you until next time.


	4. Fourth shard of a silent heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own Vampire Knight
> 
> It's my first time writing a fanfic so if you have any comments on how to improve my fanfic please do tell me. English is not my first language so there may be some incorrect grammar. If you see any miss spelling or anything similar please tell me.
> 
> Warning; This is a Yuki bashing, mama!Zero, night class whump!
> 
> Pairings; Kaname/Zero, Kain/Aidou, Takuma/Senri, Ruka/Yori/Rima, Ichiru/Maria
> 
> Thank you for all the comments! I love how much you want me to write more and sooner update. I try my best to update as soon as possible, but I write first on paper which became 12 pages. I was like when am I coming to the end! When I did I was like FINALLY! Enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Warning mention of unwanted touching and possible rape. If this is uncomfortable or you're sensitive about this jump this chapter. Nothing explicit but it's implied. Mention of an earlier suicide attempt.

Chapter 4

Senri was on his way to visit Zero. When he crossed paths with Maria in the moon dorm halls. Out of curiosity seeing as she was walking with her violin. But do not have any lessons with Kaname-sama.

"Where are you going? I did not realize you had another session with Kaname-sama."

Maria blush and started to make hand gestures with her right hand while the left one is holding her violin case.

"I was on my way to Zero-kun to show him what Kaname-sama has though me. And after that, I will go only the first date with Ichiru-kun."

Senri was surprised over the last part. He had no idea that she was dating Ichiru. Just as he was about to ask her about it the front door was swung right open with force.

Startling Senri and Maria but what shocked them was Rima who ran past by them crying. The second they heard the door close got them out of the shock. They looked at each other " Was that Rima? Why would she crying?!" asked Maria in a worried voice. Biting her lips as a sign she was extremely worried and scared.

What could have made Rima who usually is collected and don't let anything affect her much lest to the point of crying?

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" responded Senri determined to find out who made his friend/sister cry. Senri ran toRima'ss room with Maria right behind him. Once there he knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone, please!" The scared and pleading in her voice was something Senri and Maria heard before. They looked at each other with a worrying look before answering

"Rima it's me Senri and Maria, please let us in. I don't know what's going on but let us help you!" No sign she would let them in Senri was about to try again when the door open. There was Rima her eyes red from crying and not keeping any eye contact with either of them. Senri did not think twice before hugging her. While he and Rima went to sit on the bed Maria closed the door.

"What happen?" asked Senri, Rima looked at them both but was not sure if she should talk or keep quiet.

"Is it Yuuki? Has she forced you to do something you don't want to?" said Maria boldly. Surprising Senri and Maria as they had forgotten she was there. Rima hesitated before finally decided that answering is better than keeping quiet.

"Yes, she did. But how did you figure it out?" She watched as different emotions flew by their faces before disappearing. They told her about the last few weeks, their encounter with Yuuki. And as well be taken care of by Zero. Rima shocked when they talked about Zero whom is the last person/hunter to help a vampire in any way.

"What did Yuuki do to you?" Senri wanted to know desperately what she did. Rima avoided looking at them by keeping her attention on her hands. Thinking she will not say anything. Maria reader to encourage her to talk when she began to speak.

"It started about two months after school starts. I have noticed Yuuki hatred and jealousy over the praise from Kaname-sama have given me about my modeling work. But I had no idea she would go so far as she did before it was too late. Yuuki had fired my manager in my name and became my self, appointed manager. Kaname-sama allowed this because according to her my last manager was not doing his work."

Taking a deep breath to keep herself from breaking into tears just thinking about what had happened.

"At first it was alright but with every job she made me take. The less clothing was expected me to wear."

By now Rima started to cry while Maria and Senri hugged her. Both had anger coming up to the surface which might make them kill their future 'queen/mother of vampires' Close to hysteric Rima wanted to... no needed to tell them what happens this night.

(Warning mention of attempted rape and unwanted touching starts)

"But tonight she took it way too far. I'm not sure what Yuuki told the cameraman. But he wanted to meet me after the shoot in the back room, I did not think much about it. I just thought he wanted to talk about next shoot. Instead, he started to touch me in unwanted places. First I told him to get his hands off me, but then he said that Yuuki told him I...that I wanted it. When he said that I used my vampire strength to push him away and I just ran out of there."

(end)

They could only comfort Rima as she was crying until she fell asleep.

"We need to bring her to Zero-kun," said Maria. Senri nodded in agreement and picked Rima up bridal style. They tried as fast they could to Zero's dorm room without bringing any attention to them. A few close calls, luckily they avoided everyone. Knocking on Zero door hoping he was there and not out. Unfortunately, it was not Zero but Sayoria who open the door.

"Is Zero here we need his help?!" pleaded Senri with a worried and slight panicked voice.

"He's not here but come in and put her on his bed. I will bring him while you guys stay here." Not bothering to respond they did as told and put Rima on Zero's bed a noise came from the bathroom. The person walking out the bathroom is no other than Aidou. Maria half minded to ask him why he's here in only a towel. When it's a common fact he hates Zero more than anyone in moon dorm.

Instead, she grabbed his arm and asked: "What happens to your wrist to be covered in bandages and not lie!". demanded Maria. Aidou knowing that even if her body is weak she can be deadly and though it's best to tell her the truth.

Unable to keep eye contact when he told them about his encounter with Yuuki and what he did, also what Zero had done to help him. What he did not expect what their reaction. It's not like they were close or anything like that to care if he died. Hanabusa would be understandable since they are close.

He's sure that most of the night class think about him like Yuuki does think Aidou. "That's not true! Don't you dare believe that anyone in the night class thinks like her except for her! That b-bi-BITCH!" screamed Maria. Aidou had not realized he spoken out loud, grabbing both his arms Senri said in a deadly voice.

"Don't dare think for a second Yuuki is right! Tell the truth most in night class think is kinda cute even Kaname-sama think so. We don't have to say it it's all in his eyes. Why else do you never get a true punishment? The truth is to me your like a child searching for a parent attention, in this case, you for Kaname."

Blushing bright red at his comment Aidou could only ask "Really?" Maria smiled at the shy and adorable attitude of Aidou.

"Hai Aidou-kun." when she felt an immense anger that had been ignored in order to make sure Aidou was alright. Yuuki has become worse and worse she almost killed Aidou-kun for what! A petty jealousy no one deserves that Aidou even less.

The open so suddenly that it ended with scaring everyone. Only to relax seeing it's Sayori with extreme worries yet calm Zero.

"Explain what the hell happened? Sayori told me that you needed my help. And what the fuck did Yuuki do this time?!"

"What makes you think Yuuki has anything to do with this?" asked a scared Senri to know exactly what his reaction would be. If he mentions this to Yuuki is basically death or eternal suffering from her part. After all, Zero hates vampires yet he helped us so maybe there's hope?

Zero eyes soften seeing the terrified look in Senri eyes. Probably wondering if he's going to confront Yuuki which he will not so he said "Don't worry about Yuuki will not know about his. I swear to you!"

Senri stared at Rima and told him "This morning when I and Maria encountered each other in the halls of moon dorm. Rima ran past both of us crying. We were able to convince her to let us in her room. What Yuuki did is unforgivable!"

Its obvious Senri is unable to keep on telling so Zero turned to Maria for the rest. Maria slowly told Zero about Yukki firing Rima manager, forced to wear less clothing during every job until the attempted rape, by her cameraman.

Zero could feel the anger rising up in his chest. Even he did not need to look at Aidou to know he's furious as hell.

"Stay here! I will talk to Cross and fix this. And no, Yuuki will not find out." Zero said and left the room. On his way to Cross, he encountered Ichiru asking about Maria. Giving him a short answer about her whereabouts, only caring about getting to Cross office.

The talk was a priority not giving a shit that Cross is in a meeting and barged in "Old man we need to talk NOW!" Ignoring the fact Takuma is also in the room and keeping the focus on Cross.

"Now, now my dear son no need to scream. Calm down I'm sure we can talk about whatever you want, so what do you want my dear boy?" Annoyed by Cross happy-go-lucky attitude and smiling face. Zero could only glare at Cross.

"Yuuki did it again. First forcing and almost succeeding to make Aidou kill himself. Now she fired Rima's manager, forcing her to take jobs and wearing less clothing. As well got her almost raped by her photographer."

"WHAT!" screamed Takuma who until now only listen and observed Zero. Wondering what could have provoked him to ignore a meeting, even he had more manners than that. Takuma expecting some complaint about the night class or day student's trying to break into moon dorm.

But this had been the last thing he ever expected to hear. Zero glared at Takuma for interrupting him while Cross no longer had his happy-go-lucky expression but looked extremely serious.

"Zero will explain to you later Takuma-san. For now, I think we need first to solve this situation."

"I want to be Rima's new manager also Yuuki must be banned from making any decisions or be involved when it comes to Rima's work." demanded Zero.

Cross nodded and turned to Takuma "I hope this is alright with you. Lately, Yuuki even if she once was my beloved daughter have changed drastically since last semester. I assure you it's not in a good way. But to be honest I think Zero is better of as a bodyguard and you as her manager. Not only you have experience in this area but it would be good for someone in moon dorm making sure Yuuki doesn't get involved."

"If what you're saying is true and Yuuki-san has forced Rima to do this than I would gladly become her manager with Zero as a bodyguard."

Takuma hesitated before asking if they should tell Kaname-sama.

"No, it's best if you don't. There might be a possibility that he will confront Yuuki and I'm sure she will try to do something worse. Also, he still deep into the vampire council and trying to make a stable alliance with vampire hunters." answered Cross.

"So, in other words, it's best to leave him in the dark for now. Or at least until the alliance is done." Takuma agreed to it but even so did not feel very comfortable with this.

"I shall tell Kaname-sama I'm her new manager and Zero her bodyguard."

"Takuma follow me I will tell you what's been going on lately with Yuuki." said Zero and left.

"I would suggest to follow him. But you should try and trust him, these last few weeks Zero is quite fond of the vampires." smiled Cross thinking about their last conversation. Just thinking about it made him smile and all giddy inside. Takuma left as soon he stopped talking and went into his creepy way to happy mode.

"Zero wait up!" yelled Takuma after Zero whom already walked quite the bit ahead. Zero stopped and waited for him to catch up, once close enough grabbed Takuma's shirt into the room beside them.

Takuma notices that they are in the music room.

"This is probably best to talk about only in the private room. Right now I have four vampire's in my room that doesn't need to hear their encounter with Yuuki. As she visits sometimes the old man I don't want her to overhear our conversation." Surprised but did not go against the logic.

" So what did Yuuki do? Kaname and I have noticed the strange behavior and how many in night class tends to avoid her by isolation. But with the problems of the alliance has not allowed us to take a closer look."

Zero closed his eyes for a moment before telling all about these last few weeks. How he found the vampires in their weak mental health. How Yuuki manipulated Aidou into taking a potion to hinder his healing abilities and suicide attempt. Also today and what she had done to Rima. Takuma the one who never loses his temper had an extreme need to kill Yuuki. And was fighting a grand need just to find her right now and damn the consequences. What irked him the most was that Yuuki is the reason behind Senri's nightmare/night terrors. Who does Yuuki think she's saying all those stuff that she dares to think Takuma think's when it couldn't' be further from the truth.

Takuma decided that after tonight he shall talk to Senri and maybe have the confidence to confess. Hopefully, he feels the same but a risk worth taking.

"So they are in your room now correct?" asked Takuma with a deadly quiet almost like a whispering voice.

"Yes, right now they are in my room. Aidou has been there since the incident I don't trust him alone. Especially in the moon dorm with Yuuki roaming around waiting to try again. Let's go before they decide I have been gone far too long and go out on a search party."

Unlocking the door not expecting Takuma to answer. Besides Zero wanted to return and give Rima good news.

After Zero left an air of awkwardness raised up. Aidou did not know how to look at either of them.

"Have you been here since the suicide attempt?" asked a nervous Maria. Not trusting his own voice he only nodded. The awkwardness disappeared with Rima waking up.

"What happened?" asked Rima in a hose voice. Flinching of the sound at her own voice.

"You cried yourself to sleep. We brought you to Zero who is by now trying to find a way to help you. Making also sure of Yuuki will not involve with your work anymore."

Maria could almost not keep the anger at bay just the mention of her name.

"Why would Kiryuu help me. Last time I checked he hates vampires more than anything."

Aidou laughed softly at Rima question. "That may be but he apparently doesn't hate us as much he want's us to believe. Ever since Yuuki has been making our lives impossible. Zero has taken care of us a lot. One would think he might want something back but he won't. I'd say he'd insulted at the thought."

They all laughed off the truth in his words. "Are you sure Kiryu can help me?" asked Rima and Senri responded, "Otherwise you would not be here resting in his bed."

After that, all four vampires waited. When the door opens everyone thinking it's Zero at first. Just to realize that it's his brother Ichiru.

"What happens? Zero looked like he was about to kill someone?" At first, a silence ran through the room. Then everyone started to laugh uncontrollably. Rima decided to show him some mercy and told him what had happened, also about how Yuuki had been acting last few weeks.

"Well, now I wonder why my brother hasn't killed her. It's not like he even loves her or anything!" Now that did surprise every single vampire. It's the one thing everyone was 100% sure of. Hell, even Kaname-sama though and it did not help when Yuuki had claimed so every single day.

"Wait, you don't actually think Zero is in love with Yuuki?!" asked slightly surprised Ichiru. The vampire looked at each other before nodding "we did think he was in love with Yuuki. It's not like Yuuki didn't mention it every day." Ichiru could only laugh at the thought of it. It simply was unbelievable that the crazy hyena voiced bitch could make them believe them that. Just as he was about to stop laughing when that said person entered the room.

Zero unimpressed and Takuma confused decided to handle it later. "Rima, Yuuki is no longer your manager and has been forbidden from ever meddle in your work. Also, Takuma is your new manager and I will accompany both of you during work time as a bodyguard." Rima could not be any happier relived and could not stop herself from hugging Zero.

Zero had expected her to be happy and relieved but not getting hugged by her. And as well thanking him non-stop, suddenly scared she overstepped Zero's boundaries was about to let go. When Zero wrapped his arms around her saying it was alright. As the hug ended Zero asked

As the hug ended Zero asked, "Why the hell is my brother laughing himself to death?" No one had the gut to tell without being embarrassed.

"They think and as well the rest of night class think you're in love with Yuuki!" Was Ichiru able to say between laughing but the simple thought of it set another attack? Zero faces palmed himself with his right hand.

"Why on earth would anyone think that I'm in fucking love with Yuuki?!" Now that surprised Takuma the way he treated Yuuki was like he's in love. That much did he tell Zero who still could not believe it.

"The only reason I act like that is that the old man orders me to. Otherwise, I could have cared less about her and commanded to have a more competent partner!" Explained an extremely irritated Zero. Finally, Ichiru stopped laughing and said something no one of the vampires had expected at all.

"Also my dear older brother could never be attracted to Yuuki. She had the wrong body part. My dear brother is as gay one can be!"

"Say what!" screamed the vampire. Not being into Yuuki is one shock. But him being gay is a whole another shock. Who would even think that Zero the vampire hunter, hater of vampire to helping vampire's in the moon dorm is gay? Seeing their faces asked if it really is that surprising and all vampires nodded yes so face one would think their head would fall off.

"Anyway I think is time for you to return to the moon dorm. Aidou is staying tonight and until I think he will not try to take suicide again. But Rima you are welcome to stay here as well until moon dorm is safe enough for you." Rima felt relieved she did not have to return as did Aidou, who would prefer be with the one who saved him. After all moon dorm is no longer safe for either of them as long Yuuki lives there.

While the rest of the vampires left, Aidou and Rima shared Zero's bed. Both cuddling into Zero from both sides with Zero's arms around them giving out a sense of security long lost.

"So how ent the meeting with Cross go?" asked Kaname Takuma. While discreetly trying to get Yuuki let go of his arms.

"It went extremely well and agreed with put terms." Kaname felt like a weight off his shoulders left. Next meeting will only be writing the alliance contract and no more annoying vampire/hunter council.

"Yuuki could you be a dear and leave us. I have to talk with Takuma alone I will come to you once done," said Kaname with a tight smile that Yuuki did not notice. She said alright and left but not before giving Takuma a glare.

"She's starting to become more annoying as time goes by. Sometimes I can't believe she had become such a spoiled brat! Did you learn anything else or was that all?" asked Kanam who has become tried od Yuuki's attitude.

"May I ask you then why you don't do anything about it." asked a curious Takuma. Kaname answer the only reason for acting like nothing is because one the council right now is more important to get off his back. Two it would probably make him kill her if she acts any worse than before. He would not deal with her bratty attitude at the same time dealing with the council.

"You still avoided my question Takuma." claimed a serious Kaname.

"Oh, nothing else other than Zero being gay and was forced to act nice and work with Yuuki," responded Takuma without any interest yet with a big smile. But he did notice Kaname's eyes darken with desire at knowing Zero is gay. But also angry he was forced to work and act nice with Yuuki.

It was no secret to Takuma that Kaname is in love with Zero, ever since he saw Zero. Kaname has always been jealous and possessive forward Zero and not Yuuki. He only was nice and attentive to Yuuki s she would not have any interest in Zero. All the taunting with Zero is one of the few ways to get his attention.

Last, though Takuma had before leaving the office is that Zero is going to be courted soon by Kaname. Whether he likes it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the first chapter of First Shard Of A Broken Heart I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please reviews are always welcome but don't tell me it was horrible or that I should not write anything or something similar.
> 
> I'm open to anyone who has ideas for who I should write next and in what situation that person should be in and how Zero would help him/her.


End file.
